Fame
by Jing1
Summary: I am not sure where this is going. It could be a BA, it's defintely not someone that is not a major character. Anyway, the story is about when Buffy gets this chance to be rich and famous, involves love and Angel


Fame  
  
Mmm, the ice cream was just lovely. The frostiness of the silken texture melted on the tip of Buffy's tongue and a lovely chocolate flavour replaced the coldness. Slowly and deliberately savoring the full taste. She felt the melting chip of dark chocolate hard against her mouth, the sweetness mingled with the slight bitterness of it. Ice cream was one of the little pleasures in life that kept her going. Like the warm cup of Irish coffee that she drinks at breakfast just before she comes out and faces the world, the hot liqueur burned its way down her throat and slowly settling into her stomach. The newer and better Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip and MARSHMALLOW now replaced her 15-year favourite Cookie Dough Fudge mint chip. The softness of the white marshmallow was torn apart by the angry points of her teeth and went into little pieces. One more scoop, Buffy thought to herself, just one more not like Dawn is going to catch me now. She dug the spoon into the now mushy and  
liquefacting ice cream and the spoonful of ice cream found its way into the warmth of her mouth.  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
The smile on Buffy's face faded and was replaced by a somewhat familiar scorn of irritation. Oh no...  
  
" Are you stealing ice cream again?" Dawn accused rightfully.  
  
" No, go away Dawn!" Buffy shouted. Dropping the spoon hastily into the sink and shoved the still open box of ice cream into the freezer. She slammed the freezer door shut and stood suspiciously in front of the fridge. Buffy turned around to see Dawn leaning coolly against the kitchen doorframe.  
  
" I thought you were supposed to set a `good example' and a `role model'?"  
  
" Well, I am. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
They sounded like they had just exchanged roles, Buffy as the guilty child and Dawn as the accusing mother.  
  
" Yeah, right. Buffy, I saw you shoving the ice cream in the freezer."  
  
" Well... I can do as I wish. I am your guardian."  
  
So much for being in control and dropping the habit of lame came-backs, Buffy thought, and mentally kicked herself.  
  
Dawn give her a look that said: if I had a gun here I would use it. The glare would have been upsetting if Buffy hadn't been receiving it five times per day. Dawn has been extra pissed off ever since precious mother dear died, she didn't seem to want to talk about it and was probably frustrated by the fact that Buffy was now looking after her. Like it was Buffy's first choice(!) she was only twenty, an age that involves late night partying, waking up next to strangers and most of all: FUN. But oh no, not only do Buffy Summers have to kill scary monsters and save the world that never thanks her, God decides he might as well take all the fun out of Buffy's live and give her a little bratty sister to look after who, let's not forget, also never thanks her. And in fact seems to hate her sincerely. The aspect demonstrated such as now.  
  
A furious blush creeped to Dawn's screwed up face and she looked as if though she was about to punch Buffy right in the face. Which wouldn't have been a very wise decision. Dawn seemed to realize that, she gave a grunt of annoyance and stomped out.  
  
Buffy barely acknowledged it with a risen eyebrow. Whatever. Not like I care any way, she thought.  
  
She hated this whole bloody world in return. There was nothing she wanted to live for except for the fact she didn't want to die. She swam with sharks each day. Lived in the darkest of midnight and chased the wind at the break of dawn. Gave and never received, loved and never got anything but closure in return. This is the life she lived and rather not live. But then and again there are the peaks of being a freak of nature, the thrill of the hunt when the dust of the vampire settles on her skin, the exhilaration pumping through her blood, so fierce it is enough to black her out momentarily. No, no, she couldn't though, when you are in as dangerous a position as the Slayer one moment of luxury is the thin line between life and death. And that is the fun of it. She has always found something so... mesmerizing in the risk of it, the danger of it. And so Buffy lives for another day.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Bloody watch. Buffy looked down at her wrist where the `hi-tech' and `multi use' ugly watch was strapped on. Just by looking at the repugnant thing sent a wave of displeasure through Buffy's system. Another misfortune of her life. Because of Joyce's sudden death Buffy is left balancing the checkbook. The art gallery business was currently on hold and the future of it is still undecided, if worst comes to worst she will have to sell it. Buffy knew it would not be her mother's wish for her to do so, Joyce adored the gallery like her own child. Buffy too was determined not to do so until it becomes an absolute must. She did not wish to use the money Joyce give her and Dawn in her mother's will, it seemed contaminating some how, as if the money was sacred. Stupid, but Buffy stuck to it, she gave up college and took up a job as a waitress at `Crash In', the local coffee shop. A choice she was starting to really regret, but the outfit was kinda cute and the part where the guys  
checks out her ass from the tiny little red skirt she has to wear was acceptable as well.  
  
Truth to be told, it gives them a very modest income and she really can't afford a lot. Especially with Dawn sharing it too. So when she very tempted to buy a red Baby-G to match her coffee shop outfit she had no other choice but to stick with this displeasing and hideous watch, which did not go with her outfit very well at all. But she'll get over it, doesn't she always.  
  
Anyway, it was time to pick up her cousin Adam from the airport; he phoned her the other day and said that he would be coming to visit her in respect of her mother Joyce. Adam apologized several times how Hank, his step-uncle, could not make it. Buffy thought it was really sweet of him to do so, he had never even met her and he was taking the trouble of comforting her which her own father couldn't be bothered to do. Her father Hank's sister, Aunt Mariana, recently got divorced and shortly afterwards remarried to a filthy rich bastard twelve years her senior named Therman Smith. The Therman Smith was a package deal though, he came with a 26-year-old son: Adam. Technically they weren't blood related.  
  
Buffy shuffled her way towards the door, she could particularly hear Dawn scribbling away in her diary and grabbed a burgundy leather jacket, she noticed contrasted nicely with her black silk pants. She caught her reflection on one of the mirrors that hung in the hall, her mascara and eyeliner was heavy and she wore lipstick that was the same colour as the leather jacket she was wearing. Her hair was up; held by some kind of pointy wooden clip and a few trends of it hung loose, framing her face. She looked beautiful in a slutty kind of way. Buffy felt confident, she held her head high as walked out of the front door. She heard that Adam was bloody rich on his own, he was some kind of famous director for adverts. Maybe he could be kind enough to help me out on the financial side of things. Suddenly Buffy had a good feeling about meeting Adam; perhaps he'll cheer things up a bit.  
  
******  
  
The plane 152HIR was delayed another half an hour the voice from the ceiling of the airport announced. Great, Buffy thought. A test to see if Buffy can survive another half an hour sitting on the very uncomfortable metal bench. Her poor back was aching and giving off enough heat to cause Global Warming. Her good mood had vanished immediately when she arrived at the stinking airport and found out that the plane wasn't drew till another half an hour due to some `technical problems'. Technical problems, my sore ass. Then they expect her to wait another hour due to further delays. Adam was going to come off the plane seeing a very cranky and pissed off Buffy.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Buffy turned around to see a lady of about 50 of age with ostentatious make up on.  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered.  
  
"Do you happen to know when the plane 152HIR is coming?" she asked in an annoyingly squeaky voice that reminded her of Darla's.  
  
"Yes, its half an hour late. I am waiting for it too."  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I'll stay with you then." The lady invited herself. "I'm Roseanne Green, call me Rosie."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Buffy, what a *delightful* name you have dear! Or do you prefer being called Sunny, that is also a beautiful..."  
  
Buffy sighed wearily. This was going to be a *long* day.  
  
Finally, the weird voice announced the arrival of 152HIR. About time! Buffy got the idiot sigh out of her bag and hung it around her neck, it read in big pink letters `ADAM SMITH'. She prayed to God what they said about first impressions is not true. Beside her stood `Rosie' smiling proudly with her own Idiot label. According to his description on the phone he is tall, average weight with short hair that is very dark brown almost black. She stood on her tiptoes to see the heads of the mass of crowd overwhelming the exits.  
  
Blond head...brown...brown...ginger...blond...Oh, black. Buffy waved her arms franticly at the black head.  
  
It emerged from the crowd to present a not bad looking at all guy. In fact he was a very, very gorgeous guy. Cute in a shy, mysterious Angel way... maybe even with a touch of danger. Spike had said that I was attentive to the darkness in a man, I am starting to believe him. Or am I just listening to Spike too much that he is actually making sense. Adam walked up to Buffy with slow and measured pace, Buffy felt a one of her `reveal-all-perfect-white-sparkling-teeth' grin stretch across her face. Adam returned it with a faint yet warm smile. He took another step and is only two feet or so away form her.  
  
"Hi, Buffy Summers, I take it?"  
  
Buffy nodded almost imperceptibly and said, " Yep, the one and only. And you are Adam Smith."  
  
He politely offered his hand and Buffy shook it, he had a pretty strong grip and a slightly rough texture of skin.  
  
"I never thought you would be so beautiful, you look so different from my step *mother*." Adam complimented causing Buffy to blush lightly.  
  
"The twenty years age gap may have something to do with it."  
  
He didn't say anything, just walked nearer so that he was standing beside her. Buffy could almost feel his body heat. She turned towards his direction of eyesight and asked if he wanted to take the cab to her house. He took the offer and they started walking.  
  
For the first time Buffy noticed that he was carrying a black suitcase in his left hand.  
  
"Would you like me to get you a trolley for that?" Buffy asked.  
  
Adam declined and said it wasn't heavy.  
  
Th queue for the taxi wasn't long and they managed to get on one after five minutes of waiting.  
  
The ride on the cab was pleasant. They talked varies if things. Work, family, university and stuff like that. Buffy didn't touch the subject of her mother and Adam didn't ask her. Apparently Buffy was right when she thought he was a director for adverts, he said one of the other reasons he came here was because there was a new brand of make-up and they wanted him to advertise it for them. He was offered a very generous deal that he could not refuse. Buffy was surprised that there are actually any companies in Sunnydale, Adam seemed pretty surprised too.  
  
The journey went by quickly and the cab driver dropped them off at her house and Adam insisted on paying. Who was Buffy to refuse?  
  
Buffy carried the luggage rather easily to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Few seconds passed and no one answered.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy shouted slamming her hand against the door.  
  
Seconds later a fed up looking Dawn answered the door.  
  
"Don't you have the keys? Could you not disturb for one minute of my life." Irritation was clear in her voice.  
  
"Dawn, show some manners. Your cousin Adam is here."  
  
Her irritation seemed to vaporize when she spotted Adam standing behind Buffy. " Hi, Adam" shoving Buffy non-too-gently out of the way as she give Adam a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey there, Dawn. I've heard all about you from your sister."  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes at Buffy then turned back to Adam with an innocent smile.  
  
"Are they all good things?" she asked coyly.  
  
Buffy wanted to barf when she realized that Dawn was flirting with Adam. What did she think she was doing, Adam was twice her age. If anyone were to flirt, it would be Buffy herself not Dawn. Before Adam could answer her Buffy interrupted.  
  
"You must be beat, Adam! Do you want something to eat? Doughnuts perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice, please." He answered, following her into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy opened a unit door; inside it was full of boxes of doughnuts. She eyed the different types and shouted into the dinning room where Adam was waiting.  
  
"Would you prefer jam, chocolate, fudge, toffee, sugar or plain doughnut?"  
  
"I'll have three jam doughnut with sugar on top. Don't put to much on just half a tea spoon full, you know the way I want it!" Dawn's loud voice drifted into the kitchen.  
  
"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Adam." Buffy yelled back.  
  
"I would just have a plain one please." His voice was almost drowned in Dawn's attempt at chattering to him.  
  
Okey doke. A plain one, three jam ones and a chocolate one for herself. She put the doughnuts on the tray and bought it into the dinning room. After placing it on the center of the table she took a seat next to Dawn who was sitting a little too closely to Adam.  
  
"Where did the sugar go on my doughnuts?" Dawn complained loudly.  
  
"I didn't want to put it on, in case I did it wrong" Buffy replied in a mocking tune.  
  
Dawn gave a snort then took her doughnut into the kitchen for some sugar covering.  
  
"I apologize for my sister's insolent behavior, she is *always* like this." Buffy said.  
  
"No, I find her rather charming actually." Adam said with a chuckle. " Children are so amusing sometimes."  
  
Buffy inwardly grimaced. Yeah, right.  
  
"I heard that," Dawn said from behind us.  
  
Buffy sighed helplessly and tried to imagine her world before the big green ball of energy named Dawn was forced in it.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Buffy," Adam's smooth voice rang from behind her.  
  
Buffy turned momentarily away from the dishes she was washing towards Adam. The day had gone according to plan, it seemed that she and Adam was getting on very well and Dawn seemed to be bonding too. They had sat home in the living room watching telly; Adam pointed out some commercials he had directed. They were mostly adverts aimed at women, make-up and clothes. They had been able to get to know each other pretty well when Dawn left to go to the fair with Xander for a few hours, leaving them alone. The better Buffy got to know him the nicer he seemed to become. Dawn had came home in time for dinner just like she promised which was for a change. Adam said that he could cook and insisted for him to cook dinner for them. Buffy was a little doubtful about that at first and decided to lend a hand, she has never know a male cooker except for Angel. And he was 250 years old. Turns out Adam was Mr. Perfect, he cooked just as well as Buffy if not better. The cooking went without  
incidents, except for when Buffy ambushed Adam with flour.  
  
"What's up, chef?"  
  
"Well, I have an appointment with the J'adore at seven, and it's quarter to seven now so I better get moving. Not a great way to start off being late." He explained.  
  
Buffy, who had completely forgotten he was also here for an advertising company didn't comprehend a thing that he had said.  
  
"Huh? Ja adore?"  
  
"Yeah the company I came here to advertise."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, sure go. Do you have money for the cab? I can give you some of you need it." Buffy offered.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Got plenty of cash to go around. But thanks anyway." Adam said.  
  
"Welcome anytime. Now shoo, before you are late, don't want to get you sacked cause of me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Adam was just about to go out of the kitchen door when Buffy thought of something. The sun was still up now but it will go down pretty quickly after seven.  
  
"Mm, Adam. When are you coming back, like what time?" Buffy asked  
  
"'Bout nine, is that okay?" Adam answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy walked up to him and took the cross she always wore around her neck off and placed it on his for protection in case he needs it. Adam looked at her questionably.  
  
"It's a... good luck charm for your new job! Good luck!" Buffy said hastily.  
  
Adam looked kinda of dazed in a sweet way. He looked at Buffy in the eye as if to check if she was okay. He did have very nice eyes, cerulean with a sharp glint in them.  
  
"Thanks... I guess. I'll see you at nine then. Bye."  
  
"Bye and be careful I heard there are a lot of muggers out there these days."  
  
***  
  
The clock ticked by slowly, tick-tock tick-tock. It was twenty to ten and Adam was still not here, Buffy was starting to worry. She'll give him until ten and if he's still not home by then she'll go looking for him. She turned to Dawn who was sitting next to her, regarding the movie they rented. Buffy fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Stop moving Buffy, you're missing the film." Dawn said to her, disturbing her in her thoughts.  
  
"It's crap, I dislike that Italian girl, keeps on trying to get Leonard Dicapro's attention."  
  
"`The Beach' is a great film." Dawn protested.  
  
"Are you sure it's a PG.-13, looks kind of dodgy to me."  
  
"`Course it is, there is-"  
  
Dawn was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Buffy scrambled up causing the popcorn to spill and raced to the door. She opened the door so quickly that she was surprised that it didn't fly off its hinges. Adam stood on the other side, safe and sound.  
  
"Hey, how did it go?" she asked as he came in.  
  
"Pretty badly actually." Adam replied without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, tell me about it then," Buffy said, following him into the kitchen.  
  
Adam leaned himself against the unit beside the sink while Buffy pushed herself up on one of the units opposite him and sat on the marble surface.  
  
" It went well until they told me exactly what I had to do for them. I thought I just need to direct the thing and that was easy enough but they are expecting me to find them a model and be the face of J'adore in TWO days. Normally it takes at least a month or so of selecting girls and they are expecting me to do it in two days, that is nearly impossible already."  
  
"Are they expecting something else as well?" Buffy asked. Fiddling the jar of Nutella chocolate spread, thoroughly bored and not understanding much. Adam didn't seem to notice and continued on smoothly,  
  
"Yes, normal people just want a pretty model but they want more than that. They want details. Believe me when I say they have all the details. They want a typical blond beauty, slim but not anorexia, quite well build, they don't want a tall one but a quite short blond, wants her to have all the right curves *and* have a rather big chest. You know, like the supposedly ordinary American girl but a lot prettier How on earth am I going to find that Miss Perfect, because she does not even..."  
  
Adam's voice trailed off, Buffy looked up from the chocolate spread she was eating to see Adam staring at her like she had just popped another head.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy asked. "You stopped. Why?"  
  
"I've found her." Adam said slowly from syllable to syllable.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The model."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right in front of my eyes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You are perfect, Buffy Summers!"  
  
"*What*?"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
